


The Only One In The World

by angelkoushi



Series: HQ College AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkoushi/pseuds/angelkoushi
Summary: In which college freshman Bokuto Koutarou visits 3rd year volleyball team captain Akaashi Keiji after graduating from high school.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: HQ College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796614
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	The Only One In The World

Bokuto didn’t realize that much would change since he graduated from high school. A great deal of his friends graduated with him, and they all chose universities close to where he was. Konoha even attended the same college as he did, and they saw each other regularly.

But he realized one day, when he visited Fukurodani for the first time since graduating, that much of the change he had expected happened in the place he left behind.

Akaashi was team captain now, and Bokuto watched in avid fascination as he led both old and new team members on their warm-up jog around the gym. He didn’t even notice Bokuto peeking in from the door.

He looked… older, to Bokuto’s eyes. He didn’t age, of course, but there was a certain aura around his former setter that he didn’t notice was there before. Akaashi has always been beautiful; but now, he looked powerful as well. He gave orders, and people followed him. He was even training a new setter beside him. And when they set up for a practice game, Bokuto saw new faces hitting the best tosses in the world.

Something about that didn’t sit well with him right then.

Bokuto respectfully stayed at the door until Akaashi called for a break, and then broke into the practice the way he always did.

“Hey, hey, hey!”

He watched in fascination when Akaashi jolted, whirled toward the source of his voice. The setter was able to collect himself enough to stand still. “Bokuto-san!”

“Hey, hey, Akaashi! What’s up?”

Some of the new second years who were able to share the gym with Bokuto grew excited to see their former captain. They whispered behind the pair, fancying themselves subtle.

“Aren’t they dating?”

“They are!”

“That’s so sweet of Bokuto-san to visit Akaashi _senpai_.”

“I wish I could date a college girl too.”

“Yeah. Or guy.”

Akaashi’s face burned, but before the team could notice, he was dragging Bokuto by the collar out of the gym and round back. When he was sure that they were alone, Akaashi turned on Bokuto with such a fierce expression that Bokuto winced.

“Oi, ‘kaashi—”

“Bokuto-san, don’t you have classes today?”

“It’s Saturday.”

Akaashi paused. Well, he never knew with college schedules. “What on earth are you doing here?”

“Visiting you! I wanted to see my _kouhai_ act all captain-like—”

“I _am_ the captain now.”

“And I wanted to play with you!”

Akaashi sighed. Why was he even surprised? It wasn’t above Bokuto to suddenly drop by his house or pick him up from his classroom during breaks, and more so especially since they started dating over a year ago. Maybe he expected the surprises to mellow down now that he was away at college, but it was foolish to think so.

Bokuto was a force of nature that not even circumstance could stop.

“I have to get back to practice.”

“But you’ll toss for me, won’t you?” Bokuto’s eyes were wide with hope; it shook Akaashi’s resolve right down to the core. “None of the guys in the college team toss as well as you.”

Akaashi sighed yet again. “Maybe later, Bokuto-san.”

As he walked away to get back inside the gym, Akaashi made the mistake of looking behind him. Bokuto looked like a kicked puppy, all drooping hair and softened eyes. And because Akaashi knew he wasn’t making that face for the sole purpose of getting his way, it was all the more effective.

“You can stay and watch,” he added, resigned. “But watch only, please. I need to groom these guys in time for nationals. I’ll toss for you after.”

The change over his face was like the sun breaking through a cloudy sky. Bokuto hopped forward and wrapped his strong arms tight around Akaashi. If there was one thing the setter missed since Bokuto moved away, it was the accessibility of his rib-crushing hugs.

“Bokuto-san…”

His voice was muffled against Akaashi’s shoulder, his breath hot on his neck. “I missed you, ‘kaashi… Let me hold on just a bit longer.”

And because he missed him too, because there was positively no better place in the world than in Bokuto’s arms, Akaashi reached up to grip Bokuto’s shirt and let himself be embraced. When Bokuto pulled away, he placed a chaste kiss on Akaashi’s forehead, then proceeded to push Akaashi back into the gym.

“The faster you finish training, the more we can play. Go, go!”

When he got back inside, Akaashi went straight for his water bottle and took huge gulps. He felt his skin burning from the crown of his head down to his neck. _Why was it so hot today?_

“Akaashi _senpai_ , are you okay?”

“Do you have a fever, captain?”

_I must be as red as I look._

Akaashi made sure that Bokuto was seated on the bleachers before gathering the team. “I’m alright. Team up!”

* * *

Three hours later, Bokuto had managed to get to know the new managers who continued Yuki and Kaori’s work, as well as catch up with their coach. Yui and Akari were sweet first- and second-year girls who have seen last year’s nationals and were excited to help out with the club as soon as they were able.

“Bokuto _senpai_! We watched you live last year! You were awesome!”

“If only we have an ace as good as you in the team now.” Yui pouted. “Well, as long as Akaashi _senpai_ is there, we won’t be in trouble.”

Bokuto laughed. “That’s right! Akaashi can make anyone a good player. It’s up to the team if they want to challenge his tosses.”

The coach beamed. “I heard you’re playing the college team, Bokuto.”

“Yes, coach! I want to keep playing for as long as possible. But Akaashi’s tosses are still the best for me.”

“I think it will do you well to play with some new kids. Akaashi!” Their coach waved him over, towel over his neck and water bottle in hand. “Dismiss the team now. This ace over here is all but hopping to play with you.”

Akaashi kept his face clear and managed to reply a solid, “Yes coach.”

Despite himself, Akaashi felt relieved as he helped clean up. The gym didn’t feel quite the same without the former third years, much less Bokuto’s boisterous voice. They made up a big part of the team, and the underclassmen all felt it when they left. Akaashi struggled to get them together in the first few training days, often wishing desperately for Komi-san’s reassurance or Konoha-san’s support.

Or, most of the time – and he wasn’t about to lie to himself – Bokuto-san’s influence.

With the former ace there, hearing him laugh and talk as if it were yesterday, Akaashi felt less tired than he ever has after practice. Somehow, he knew things were going to be alright.

When everyone had finally cleared out, Akaashi pushed the ball cart to the center net. “Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto was staring out into the court. The lights, the balconies, the wooden flooring, even the banners fluttering in the breeze that swept in from the open windows—all of it was familiar. The smell of it, the sight, the aura.

This place was home.

It was no secret to his friends that Bokuto struggled with his college team. No one there supported him as well as the Fukurodani team did. He was good when he was in the mood, but when he wasn’t, he was unapologetically benched. There were a lot of good players on the team, and he was only one of them.

Bokuto spent a while hiding in his dorm room or skipping out on practice when his mood was down. He had never been taken out of the court despite his mood swings in high school. He wasn’t familiar with the feeling of being easily replaced as the strongest in the team. Rather than watch another person take his position during practice, he would rather skip it altogether.

He always knew Fukurodani tolerated his wishy-washy personality; he was aware that he was the baby of the family. But seeing it manifest in being taken out of the court when he wasn’t useful really hurt his pride.

“Bokuto-san.”

And there was Akaashi. He was one of the biggest reasons why their team even made it to nationals, let alone multiple times. He kept the team glued together, made sure everyone was moving smoothly, and compensated well for when Bokuto was out of commission. Bokuto was convinced that no one in the world could match him, compliment him, and support him as well as Akaashi ever could.

There was only one Akaashi Keiji, and Bokuto’s chest grew warm when he remembered that this unique specimen of a man was his and his alone.

The goofy grin that suddenly spread on Bokuto’s face made Akaashi brace himself. It could be a number of things: A. charging in with the biggest Bokuto hug he could muster; B. a sudden declaration of love or something as cheesy; or C. an overwhelming burst of energy that would have Akaashi tossing balls to him until morning.

Whatever it was, he needed to be prepared.

And apparently, it was option one.

Bokuto rushed toward Akaashi with his arms spread wide, sweeping the setter off his feet and swinging him in a complete 360-degree turn as he laughed manically.

“B-Bokuto-san… Can’t…” _Can’t breathe!_

“AGHAAAASHEEEE!”

When he settled, Bokuto didn’t remove his arms from around Akaashi’s waist. Burying his face in the mop of black hair as he did behind the gym, Bokuto inhaled his boyfriend’s scent: sweaty, for sure, but also hints of fresh laundry and minty deodorant. He let Akaashi’s feet touch the ground, but still wouldn’t let go.

“Bokuto-san?”

“I really, really miss you, Keiji.”

Akaashi felt warmth settle on his stomach. “You already said that.”

“The college team is so different.”

“I’m aware.”

Bokuto drew back, took Akaashi’s face in between his palms. “Do you not miss me too?”

His boyfriend grew endearingly red as he leaned into Bokuto’s hands. “Of course, I do. It’s not the same here without you.”

He rarely said anything straightforward, but when he did, it always packed a punch to Bokuto’s gut. Grinning widely, Bokuto stepped back and picked up a ball.

“Practice with me for a bit?”

Akaashi couldn’t help the smile on his face. It was never a just a little bit for Bokuto; never has and never will be. Somehow, almost unwittingly, ever since they met in his first year, that had become their thing.

“Sure.”

* * *

Two hours later, the evening guard had to shoo them out before Bokuto relented. After changing in the club rooms, like old times, the two proceeded to walk home together for the first time in a while. It was already quite dark out, and Akaashi hasn’t been out and about at this time since… well, since Bokuto graduated.

Bokuto talked most of the way, as he always did, and Akaashi responded in kind. It was so comforting to have a familiar companion beside him on the train, walking along the sidewalk, and finally, right in front of his house. As he was about to bid Bokuto goodbye, it dawned on him.

“Bokuto-san, isn’t your dorm the other way?”

Bokuto blinked. “It is.”

Akaashi was alarmed. “Why are you here?”

“Uh. I walked you home?”

It had taken them an hour to commute from Fukurodani to the Akaashi household; it would probably take him twice the time to head back. Akaashi sighed.

“Since it’s Sunday tomorrow, would you like to stay over?”

Bokuto’s eyes gleamed in the dark. “Yes!”

“My parents are home.”

“Oh.” He cleared his throat, backtracked. “I mean, yeah, of course.”

Akaashi muttered under his breath, “why do I feel like you meant for this to happen…”

Shaking his head at his boyfriend’s gutter mind, Akaashi led the way inside.

It was always a pleasant surprise to his family when Bokuto came over. He had gone over plenty of times when they started dating, right up to when he graduated. And it was just like him to fully integrate himself in Akaashi’s family as if he had already belonged there.

He was good friends with Akaashi’s dad, who was always down for a volleyball chat. He was sweet on Akaashi’s mom, who loved it when he praised her for her cooking. And, as it were, it was Akaashi’s dad who saw Bokuto first. Clapping him on the shoulder, he led Bokuto to the living room as he had done many times before.

“Bokuto! How’s college? You barely come by these days!”

“It’s super different, _otou-san_ , but it’s alright. Have you watch the latest senior games yet?”

As the pair went on their tangent, Akaashi went to see his mom in the kitchen. “He wanted to walk me home and it’s too late to head back to his dorm tonight.”

Akaashi’s mom grinned widely and patted her son’s cheek. “You know he is always welcome here. I knew there was a reason I felt inclined to make more portions for dinner!”

* * *

Dinner was a lot rowdier than usual, but Akaashi wouldn’t have it any other way. Ever since Bokuto stopped coming by, both his parents would ask about “their son-in-law” on a weekly basis. It used to drive Akaashi up the wall and embarrass him to no end, until he just got used to it.

Sitting in his room now, drying his damp hair while Bokuto was in the shower, Akaashi let himself feel happy. He missed Bokuto the most during these times, when he was alone in his room and beat from practice. Midnight calls could only do so much; having him right there, right where he can see him, touch him, was definitely much better.

_He really is here. He’s here, with me._

So when Bokuto stepped out of the bathroom, Akaashi jumped up to initiate the hug. Bokuto was surprised, but easily wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist as if it were impulse.

“You okay, Keiji?”

“Mm. I like this.”

Bokuto chuckled, then whirled them across the room until they both tumbled down on Akaashi’s bed in a tangle of legs and arms. Bokuto reached up, trailed his fingers through the damp black of Akaashi’s hair, traced a line down the middle of his forehead to his nose, thumbed his soft, pink lips.

“I like this too.”

Akaashi beamed, fully red in the face, then settled down and curled himself against Bokuto’s side. He looked up to admire his boyfriend’s face. Videocalls really didn’t do him justice. Those golden eyes, always so expressive. Those lips, always curled in a smile. That wild mop of white-gray hair.

All of him was beautiful.

Akaashi trailed a finger down Bokuto’s jaw, sending shivers down the latter’s spine. “I can’t believe you’re mine. And you’re here.”

Bokuto chortled, pulled Akaashi closer, then placed a kiss – a longer one this time – on his forehead. “You must be kidding. _I’m_ the one who can’t believe you let me become yours.”

As they fell into a comfortable rhythm of slow breaths, lazy voices, and eventually, soft snores, the two unconsciously enfolded their arms around each other like an endless chain. Curling in closer, as close as their physical bodies allowed in that moment, they fell into dreamless sleep, wrapped up with each other, in each other.

Tomorrow will come, and hardships with it. But right here, right now, will be what keeps them both going. And that is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon that has become quite a thing within the fandom, so I wanted to try and make my own twist with it. It's almost universally accepted that after Bokuto left, Akaashi would have become the next team captain, and we also know for sure that Bokuto would've visited him whenever he could.
> 
> I just thought this would be a cute little pocket of sunshine, both for me and Akaashi, so I hope you liked it! Leave a comment, tell me what you think! Love lots! And as always, keep it chill. ^^


End file.
